Dark of the Nightlife
by Cactuslotus
Summary: Deals and trickery might be my life, but eventually word gets around. Having hunters out for your head isn't exactly easy, especially when you have things to do. And with their new slip up, maybe you can take a few out to be on the safe side. (Reverse demonstuck, dark material, oneshot)


My boots glide over the dead leaves that litter the forest floor without even an audible crackle or snap. Just how it should be. I stop, overlooking the dirt roads that meet not far from the forest edge. A man stood in his black suit, looking around expectantly as he kept checking his wrist. Waiting for someone to make a deal; better not keep him waiting.  
"Bec, you know what to do." I whisper, looking over in time to see a mass of black fur take of silently. A quick tug on my jacket and off I went. "What brings you out here on a night like this?" I ask casually, gravel crunching under my boots.  
"What's it look like?" The man growled," I want to make a deal!"  
"Of course, but for what? Money, power, fame?" I smirk," So, what brings you out here?"  
"A demon who's makin' trouble." He pulled out a blade. Bec stepped out behind him, catching his attention. He started turning to look.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know how it works right? One look in a hellhound's eyes and you're doomed to die." I chuckle at the man's angry glare," What? You think I'd come alone? I'm practically the town mascot."  
"You little-"  
"Deal or not? I don't have all night, and you aren't exactly a challenge."  
He didn't make it two running steps before Bec caught him, snapping his neck. I checked him, finding several great knives, a gun, a horse cane thing and a wallet. I left the horse cane, but I took the rest. "Well, bad move Mister... Spades Slick." He had a wad of bills in his wallet, along with a picture of a very pale lady, ace of spades card, drivers license, ID, gun club card and a card for a bar on the edge of town. I tossed all the cards except the bar card before pocketing the wallet, twirling the bar card in hand.  
"Let's go Bec." I smiled. He looked between Slick and me. "Yup." I continue down the now lit road, smelling the charred flesh as Bec ran up next to me. "Good dog."

I recognize the bar as a popular stop amongst hunters of the area. "Show time Bec." I whisper, watching him suddenly turn white, eyes colorless. In we went, casual and like we owned the place. No one thought it odd for a second. I bump into someone. "Sorry! Didn't see you there."  
The pale kid jumped up quickly, pushing his shades back up. "No problem. You new?"  
"No, I've been around a while. My grandpa told me about this bar, so I thought I would check it out."  
"How's your grandpa?"  
"Died in a hunting accident."  
"Hunting what?"  
"Some crazy stuff."  
"Dave Strider, you?"  
You smile," Jade Harley. Oh, this is Becquerel, I just call him Bec." Bec looked up, tail wagging slowly.  
"He has blank eyes."  
"They're just blank because of his albinism."  
"Whatever you say Harley." Dave looked up from Bec," So, what brings you out here? Just your gramp's suggestion?"  
"Like to see what hunts are going in the area."  
"Some guy named Slick is after the crossroads, several hunts in town, and there's a hunt at the abandoned lumber mill on the other side of town, but that one is thought to be the hive so a group is headed there tomorrow."  
"How big's the group? Maybe me and Bec can help."  
"We have four right now."  
"Six," another pale and blond stern looking guy stated," We got Ampora and Peixes to join us. Maybe when Slick gets back we can ask him."  
"Is he a good hunter?" I ask, Bec sniffing at the guy.  
"He's got a temper, but he can hunt insanely well with a clear head."  
"You should ask him to join you then. He sounds like a great addition to you're team."  
"He was supposed to be back by now, actually. So, are you really interested in joining? It could be any number from four to the fifties range, you never know. Probably nothing big, but better to overestimate and load up than underestimate and get killed."  
"I'll think about it...?"  
"Strider. Dirk Strider."

"They seriously think we're at the mill?" John laughed, hopping down from the second floor from where the railing was missing a chunk. "That place is a wreck!"  
"A group is headed there tomorrow. They're think we won't be a big job, a smaller hive. How about we send Tavros? Let them fight some hounds?" I suggest," Who knows, maybe they won't make it out?"  
"I still want you to go with them, make sure they don't run off. Last thing we need is for them to get back up. Take Jake with you, too."  
"Don't you think they'll notice all of them suddenly being attracted to a new guy they haven't seen before?"  
"You three can handle it." John tossed you car keys," I'm headed into town, can you drive me? Then you could pick up Jake along the way."  
"Got it. Come on Bec." I call to the dog. The three of you head into the garage area of the forgotten manor that lay hidden in the forest just north of town. Moments later a truck raced down the road, Bec sitting in the bed while you and John rocked out in the cabin. It wasn't a long drive before we reached the place Jake hunted around, parking in the dirty parking lot of the beat up motel. "Bye John." I smiled before heading over to the motel.  
"Good luck with tonight!" John waved as he left to walk around town. I head towards the building, noticing a humming Jake at the vending machine.  
"Hey Jake!" His messy hair was the first thing you noticed," You got someone, huh?"  
He blushed," The chap left already, something about prepping for a trip."  
"Well, you're going on a trip too! Come on, we need to get Tavros, then head over to the old mill south-west of town."  
"Can I get my jacket first?" Jake got the candy from the vending machine.  
"The guy is still there, isn't he?"  
Jake's face went red," I just need my jacket."  
"Who is he?"  
"Dirk Strider. I've been meeting him for a while."  
"You know that's the guy who's after the hive right?"  
"I heard him, but I don't think I can kill him."  
"Does he suspect you?"  
"He doesn't know."  
"Good. I'm guessing the snickers is for him?"  
"Yes."  
"Get in the truck. The usual motel room?" He nodded before rubbing the back of his neck as he looked off to the side. "Alright." I head over to the door labeled 13 with a chipped number four in front of the other numbers, opening the door. Dirk looked surprised. "I'm taking my cousin to get his guns for the hive hunt tonight." I tossed Dirk the candy bar. "You should get packing too."  
"How did you know we were here?"  
"I tracked his phone." Off I went, hopping in the truck and driving off. Jake was quiet as we drove to the pound, catching Tavros' attention before he left the parking lot. He came over, tapping on the window. "Get in, we're faking a hive."  
"Oh, alright." Tavros hopped in, Jake now stuck in the middle seat. We drove on, reaching the mill in record time. "So, what do you want me to do?"  
"Hounds, and lots of them. We don't want anyone escaping, got it? Me and Jake will pretend to be hunters. If things get rough we'll drop the act and help you, got it?"  
"That shouldn't be a problem." He hopped out, heading in. I drove further up the road, stopping at a reasonable place before pulling out the assorted knives and guns from behind the seat. I passed Jake some salt and pistols before grabbing my rifle.  
"These aren't salt rounds... right?"  
"Regular bullets. Don't worry about hitting the hounds, you won't do a thing." I look up, noticing another car pull in, a black convertible. We step out, noticing the Striders step out as well. "Is it just us?"  
Dave shook his head. "Feferi is in the back with Eridan. We would have had Aradia's help, but she's investigating Slick's death."  
"He died?"  
"Yeah. Roxy and Rose are on a hunt in town, so we have no more help. Who did you bring with you?"  
"My cousin, Jake, and Bec." Bec hopped out of the truck, tail wagging as he went over and sniffed the newcomers. He really liked the Feferi, but he came back to you after you whistled to him. "We have our guns loaded with salt rounds already. You guys ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
As we approached the faintest movement of the leaves was the only hint something was happening at all. Everyone didn't seem to notice, but my time with Bec made the signals obvious, almost surprising that none of the others noticed. The lumber mill looked as if it would collapse any moment now, taking the entrance with it. It was basically just wood with metal supports, quite unfortunate in this case.  
You guys check the outer areas of the building before moving further in. "Is anything even here?" Dave asked," It's completely silent."  
"You obviously haven't been out in the forest much." Eridan kept his gun at shoulder level," The woods aren't quiet unless something is hunting. We have gotten far enough away that the birds should have started up again."  
Dave starts heading towards the stairs as scratching starts up in the room across, doorway completely boarded up. He raises his katana, taking steps toward the sound. He kicks the wood, kneeling down to check the space. Bec starts growling and something on the other side of the wood does too.  
Eridan shoots at the space in the wood, hitting the hound. Scratching sounded all around us now, echoing through the rafters. "Oh sh-" Dave was cut off by a hound baying, charging at him at full speed. He sliced through its neck as another charged forward. Bec ran in front of Dave, growling and snarling at the new dog. I shot the other hound, knowing it would stay down until it was out of our sights.  
It didn't take long for other hounds to come pouring in, me and Jake as surprised as everyone else. "Where the bloody hell are these hounds coming from?!" Jake shouted, agitated as they kept coming. There had to be at least sixty dead and at least thirty playing dead. Next thing I knew, Eridan's rifle clicked empty as three hounds tackled him, tearing flesh from bone as he kicked and fought. I shot each of them, but it was already to late for the sharpshooter to make a decent recovery. He loaded back up, but unexpectedly ran out the arched doorway.  
"Make sure he makes it." Dirk shouts at Feferi, slicing a hound before it snaps her, "Now go!" Feferi just nods before running after Eridan, staff in hand. If it weren't for the fact the ends were bladed you would think they stood no chance, but they might make it.  
The doorway collapsed behind her, stopping a lot of the hounds. "You've got to be kidding me!" You shout at the doorway," It collapsed!"  
"At least it buys them time." Dirk stated.  
"No it doesn't! There are at least thirty hounds between here and the cars!" You laugh glaring angrily," But that was the only chance for me to slip up and happen to let a certain pair of brothers get by."  
"What are you talking about?" Dave asked. I held my hand up to the other hounds, looking back over to the brothers. "You set this up? Is Jake even your cousin?"  
"Take a wild guess." Dirk looks surprised," Oh well, John gave us orders, Jake."  
"Aw, I wanted to keep Dirk." Jake frowned," Please? Can't we keep him here maybe?"  
"To risky. They probably told someone they were headed here. Although-" I kicked Dave's hand before forcing him roughly to the wall," I have another place in mind." Dirk had his sword ready to strike you when Bec growled. "Silly hunters, don't you learn? Slick was the same way and look at him! A charred pile of flesh at the crossroads. You know better." I tightened my grip on Dave's throat, smiling as he tugged at my grip on his wrists behind his back.  
"What do you want."  
"I want you to quit. Drop everything and beg for us not to kill you. I've got to get this over with before anything gets worse." Dirk hesitated before dropping his sword, Jake hitting him hard over the head. "Nightly night Dirk."  
"Let's go." Jake stated,"The other hunters are doomed anyway."  
"What do you mean?" Dave asked.  
"Stare into a hellhound's eyes and you die. Of course, you get a few days before it kicks in, but I haven't met anyone who reversed it."  
"Maybe I'll be lucky." Dave whispers. A sharp pain screams as something drips down my chest, hot and sticky. "What about you?"  
I step back, feeling the dripping stab wound. Bec snapped down on his fingers, making him drop the knife. Bec let go, dropping his disguise as he returned to a black form with glowing red eyes. Dave took a step back, but I tackled him, tumbling forward as my nails shredded his shoulders. He has trapped beneath me as I forced his wrists up.  
"What's the matter Dave?" I snarled," Not up to fight?" I shifted my grip to be under one hand, drawing my nails down his face, blood beading on his face. "Can't handle it any more? Going to lose your brother?" I flicked of his shades, startled by the red. "That was unexpected."  
"And so was this!" Dirk shouted as he sliced into Jake. If Jake didn't get blood fast he probably wouldn't make it. Dirk kicked me off of Dave, swing his sword down. I jumped back, but still he ran a line across my chest. Bec jumped at him from behind, clamping down on his shoulder as Dirk spun around.  
"Bec!" I watched the light flicker from his eyes, but he still took down Dirk. The weight pinned him, holding Dirk down. I turn to Dave just as he gets to his feet. "Not so fast." I claw him again, forcing him back as the hounds bay just outside the haphazard circle made of spilt salt, "I'm not finished with you yet."  
Dave stepped back, stopping as he almost got within the grip of the hounds. "Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"I don't think so." He charged forward. A blade bit into my side as I grabbed him, forcing him into the wall by his shirt.  
"That all you've got? Do you know who your dealing with?" My grip tightened until he started choking for breath. A thud sounded behind me just as a blade dug deep in my back. I coughed, blood splattering on Dave's front.  
"I do." Dirk pulled out the blade. I collapsed to my knees, sight blurring as I cough. The last I see is Dirk and Dave staring down at me as I choke on my own blood.


End file.
